


A century with out you

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, LGBT, canon gays, gays, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: Lena remembers vaguely the times when she and Kara didn't know each other. Her entire life had altered when she found Kara , or rather when Kara found her. It came to the point where Lena was afraid to lose Kara , in a sense Kara was all Lena had.





	1. Chapter 1

I remember the first time Kara came storming into my office asking about my where abouts. Demanding that I tell her any of my "evil" plans so that she can end them and save the day. She was intense and shy and she stood beside who I would later find out was super man. She and Clark questioned me as if they were the FBI and I had just been caught on camera stealing. She pushed her glasses up and blushed when I asked her who exactly she was, stumbling over her words she says "Kara .... I'm ... I'm Kara". It seemed in that day that was all I need. I didn't even bother to ask for the name of the young man standing beside her , for I was content with only knowing the name Kara. I remember insisting that Kara must be a reporter and feeling a tad bit bewildered that she wasn't one , seeing as though she has the drive and energy to make people want to talk to her.   
"You could have fooled me" the words escaped my lips before I could take them back and I wondered if I was being too upfront with this new character. Kara however seemed impressed and filled with new confidence. Later on I found out that she told Clark that she might just want to be a reporter which lead up to her interviewing me for catco. It took me 2 minutes to fall in love with her , but 3 years for me to ask her to marry me.

I slide the picture of us at our wedding day back into the book labeled "memories". Running my fingers along the edges of the light brown book. I was over whelmed with feelings. Our wedding  was just last June , making it more than a few months since we had been married. Kara insisted that we had a big family and friends filled wedding , and while planning it she unsurprisingly forgot that I didn't have any friends and my family members didn't seem like the best people to invite. So it was just me. She had her family and friends to invite but I had none. While planning the wedding I saw that , that upset Kara. Kara even sat up in bed one night and told me that she didn't need a wedding. That all she needed was for us to be together and to say "I do". She made plans to go to the court house and even called Alex to ask her if she would be our "witness" , of course she agreed. But I couldn't let Kara give up her dreams of having a big family wedding.  
"Listen" I had said "we can have a wedding. I want you to have a great wedding. I want us to have a great wedding"  
Kara smiled lightly and rubbed my right arm up and down.  
"I am grateful to have you" she told me before kissing my forehead.

After that months of planning followed and finally Kara had the wedding that she had always dreamed of , and I was beyond happy to be apart of her dream.

Now all my days just seemed to mix in together. Every day was simply just another day that I got to spend with the love of my life and for that I never really thought much of the start or the end of the day. 

"What are you doing ?" Kara sits down on the floor beside me and wraps her arms around me laying her head on my shoulder.  
I smile "I'm looking at our wedding pictures"   
She perks up and grabs the book from out my lap. She flips through a few pages and then stops.  
"This is my fave" she points to the picture of us both with hank. He had walked Kara down the ale, and she had cried and sobbed for hours after just so happy to have someone like him in her life.  
"It's a great picture" I say.  
She nods and lays her head back on my shoulder.

"So" she says in a very low tone.  
I squint my eyes and focus on the white wall in front of me. We should change the color , I think to myself.  
Kara takes my silence as a reason to continue "I have something to tell you"  
She seems to be giddy with pure excitement. She looks at me and grabs my hand rubbing her thumbs on the back sides of my hand.  
I swallow hard. She always did this when she had new. Good news. Bad news. Any kind of news.  
"Are you divorcing me?" I said this as a joke and even threw a laugh in the mix but deep down inside I was afraid that she really would leave me. I was afraid that I had gotten to be too much , too annoying and she was trying to break all her ties from me.  
Kara laughs and hits me playfully before placing her hand on my cheek.   
"I could never honey" she says in a soft tone.  
"Okay so what"   
She pauses for a second taking a deep death.  
"IM PREGNANT" she is smiling big and her excitement is unavoidable.  
I jump up. "SERIOUSLY?"  
Kara nods.  
We had been trying for months for a baby with out any luck, and now Kara was finally pregnant. 

I felt overwhelmed with emotions and tears started to fall from my eyes.  
"Oh baby" Kara gets off from the floor and wraps her arms around me tightly. "I love you"  
I wipe my tears and hug her back   
"We are gonna have a baby" she says softly looking into my eyes.  
"We are gonna have a baby" I repeat before kissing her forehead and pulling her back into a long hug.

"ALEX! I HAVE TO CALL ALEX" Kara runs back into our room to go and get her phone.  
I plop down on the couch and go through my contacts. I still kept in contact with my mother every now and then but mostly because she was my mother. Clearly I didn't hold the same views as she did.  
I scroll down to the "mom" contact and tap on it. I type of a message.

Lena: hey mom. 

I send it quickly and get a reply back just as quickly.

MOM: hello Lena   
Lena: mom I have something to tell you.  
Mom: ok   
Lena: Kara is pregnant  
Mom: ....... ok 

I sigh and lock my phone. I wanted my mother to be proud, happy even but she wasn't even interested in my life , or the life of her soon to be grand kid.   
I shake the feeling off as Kara comes back into the room and tells me that the whole gang was coming over to congratulate us on our soon to be blossoming baby. 

I regained my happiness. I couldn't wait for everyone to come over. Little did I know this happiness wouldn't last very long.


	2. Taken

Kara sits at the table with Winn and Alex rambling on about what the name for the baby might be as I sit on the couch with Hank. He smiles lightly and grabs my hand.  
"It'll be alright" he says softly trying to reinsure me.  
I nod slowly and sigh fairly loud. I had just wanted my mom to be excited about this whole ordeal. I was finally happy. I had worked so hard for so many years to just forget and forgive and now I was actually happy and married to a kick ass girl , but somehow I still felt empty inside.

"What do you think about that?" Kara is standing in front of me.  
"Huh?" I was in a daze and hadn't been listening to the baby names she and Alex had been tossing out.  
"Jasmine Luthor" she says brightly.  
I stand up quickly. "oh no. We aren't giving them Luthor".  
Kara huffs and puffs and flops down on the couch.  
"You are a Luthor and you are great, we can have another Luthor. A super Luthor in fact" her eyes are soft and I start to melt in them.  
"Geez Kara don't do that" I say walking into the kitchen and past Alex and Winn.

"Lena come one this will be your chance to make the Luthor name a great one" Alex beams coming to stand beside me.  
I shake my head no again and say nothing else.

They were crazy. Insane. Off their beautiful Danvers sister rockers. I would never curse a hopeless child with the Luthor name. It was hard enough dealing with it myself. 

"You'll come around to it" Alex says as she grabs her car keys from off the kitchen table. "Come on guys lets hit the road" she waves towards hank and Winn and makes her way to the already unlocked door.  
Kara gets up and hugs Alex and then hank and then Winn. Alex mumbles something to Kara that I'm positive is about me but I just ignore it and wave goodbye.

Once they get out the door and Kara closes it she stands beside me with her arms crossed.  
"Lena" she says softly.  
"Yes my love" my throat felt like it was closing up.  
"Don't let fear consume you" she paused and looked at me "you are the best Luthor I've ever known. Our kid will be too"  
With that she yawns , kisses my forehead and heads off to our room.

I sigh. I wanted to give this newly found bundle of joy that would be coming into my life everything that they could ever want. I wanted to give Kara everything she could ever want.  
I sit back down on the couch trying to ponder over the situation. Maybe having a little Luthor around wouldn't be so bad. I could teach him or her how to be good and it definitely would have a lot of his or her moms attributes. Being raised constantly in the DEO with an aunt like Alex and a god dad like hank. Not to mention we'd have Winn around to teach her/him the same lame things I would be teaching her/him too, and we would have james to remind her/him of what privileges she/he has that many other people do not , allowing her/him to be humble and fight for people who may not get the same respect that she gets on a daily bases. This kid could infact make the Luthor name into something better. Maybe be a super hero like his/her beautiful mother. Save people. show people that the name you with hold does not show the person you will be. 

I stand up. It was decided. I wanted to give our kid the Luthor name and prove everyone wrong. I walk into our room.

"Kara I was thin-"  
Kara was no where to be found and I was slightly confused. I checked in the bathroom and down stairs but she was gone. I go back into the room and realize that the window is wide open and a note is tapped to the right corner.

Note: we have your wife , and we will kill her unless you give us what we want


End file.
